


A-Z Kink List

by somethingfamiliar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A-Z, Angry Sex, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Breathplay, Chastity Device, Cheating, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, In Public, Jealous Kim Mingyu, Jealousy, Jihoon is Baby Boy, Jihoon learns his lesson, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Throat Fucking, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: A-Z Kink List for Seventeen.* Please note that I'm merely using the members of Seventeen as characters in a story and would, in no way, be trying to abuse their content, personal image or work with anything I've written. *Please read at your own discretion.Pairings and tags will be added as we go!A- Against the Wall (Jihoon x Mingyu)B- Breathplay (Jisoo x Seungcheol)C- Chastity (Jeonghan x Chan)D- Double Penetration (Seungkwan x Soonyoung)E- EdgingF- FoodplayG- Garters & GropingH- Hair PullingI- IceJ- Jerking OffK- KnifeplayL- Lip BitingM- MarkingN- NoiseO- Orgasm DenialP- PraiseQ- QuietR- RimmingS- Sensory DeprivationT- ThreesomeU- UntouchedV- Vibrations & VoyeurismW- WetX- eXhibitionismY- Yearning *basically just extended foreplay*Z- Zzz *Somnophilia*





	1. Against The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A- Against the Wall
> 
> Jihoon learns his lesson and Mingyu isn't one bit a kind teacher.
> 
> \\\\\
> 
> Shameless smut in which Jihoon is a desperate, baby, bottom. Part one of the A-Z Seventeen Kink list, enjoy!

[CLICK FOR MORE](https://twitter.com/kiesdaya/status/1265782360252887040?s=20)

Jihoon was in for it. He’d riled Mingyu up all day, there was no way he’d let it slide and Jihoon knew that. It was either zero or a hundred with Mingyu and, unfortunately for Jihoon, it had recently been zero. He’d tried initiating things- really he had- but his actions were always too subtle for Mingyu to pick up on and, more often than not, Jihoon had resorted to slipping into Hansol’s bed, taking virtue in the way he made up for Mingyu’s absence with his fingers and mouth and cock. But he’d had enough, this was bound to work; the absent fingers trailing up the inside of his thigh at breakfast, the darkened gaze he gave him when the cameras were still rolling and the soft grunts he made after dance practice were sure to get to him. 

Jihoon left the studio early that evening, expecting the others to all be home and settled by now. They’d eaten dinner together, then dispersed to get in some extra practice or rest up for their schedules the following day. Jihoon usually worked late, but he was too riled up, too bored of jerking off in his studio and having to keep quiet when he pressed two fingers into his tight heat, he was bored. He unlocked the apartment door, greeting those in their living space and quietly making his way down the hall to Mingyu’s bedroom. He knocked twice, not bothering to wait for a response before pushing inside. IN all honesty, he’d half expected Mingyu to be waiting for him, naked on his double bed as he languidly stroked himself to hardness or laying back against the headboard with an obvious hardon tenting his pants as he pretended to read, but he was shocked to find him sitting at his desk, poring over a wad of papers and drumming his fingers on his pencil. He’d changed into shorts and a baggy sweater, sleeves balled at his elbows, glasses slipping off his nose as he chewed on his lip in concentration. Jihoon shut the door behind him, startling him as if he hadn’t even heard him knock.

“Ji? What’s up? You’re back early.” Mingyu wondered aloud, chewing on his lip as he leant back in his chair, but Jihoon wasn’t buying it. He’d tried all day, waited all day and all Mingyu could say was ‘you’re back early’? No, Jihoon was going to get what he wanted whether it interrupted their schedules or not, he _needed_ Mingyu.

“Are you serious? _Nothing_?” Jihoon taunted aloud, stepping closer, discreetly eyeing Mingyu’s shorts with disappointment to see he wasn’t even hard, “I tried- all day, I tried and you’ve got nothing to say to me? _Anything_ , Mingyu?” He was verging on desperation, could hear it in his voice, but he didn’t care so long as it got him what he wanted. Mingyu stood up, a frown between his brows as he reached for Jihoon’s hips, pulling him a little closer, their height difference making Jihoon’s stomach churn.

“What are you talking about? What did I do now?” Mingyu asked softly, staring down at Jihoon, but it was only frustrating Jihoon more. He tried to pull away, step back to frown at Mingyu properly, but Mingyu tightened his grip.

“That’s exactly it! It’s what you _didn’t_ do, Mingyu! You didn’t notice how desperate I’ve been for you this past week, didn’t notice the way I worked for your attention today, you didn’t even notice I was going to Hansol to help me out these days!” Jihoon yelped, anger searing his vision and Mingyu’s eyes were flashing to the door, noticing it had been left ajar. He dropped Jihoon’s arms, quickly passing him to shut it, clicking it locked as he did so, “Are you even listening to me?” Jihoon added, voice shrill now and he really did think he was going to cry in frustration if Mingyu didn’t put his hands on him within the next three minutes.

“I noticed.” Mingyu said shortly, standing in front of Jihoon with his arms across his chest, eyes darting to the side as if it was a struggle to have this conversation.

“What the fuck, Mingyu! That’s all you have to s- ?” Jihoon yelled, but Mingyu was interrupting him, stepping forward with a dark look in his eyes.

“I noticed how you let Hansol fuck you instead of me.” Mingyu breathed, reaching a hand to Jihoon’s face to brush his bangs from his eyes, “I noticed how you gave up coming to me and opted for someone new. I noticed how he doesn’t make you moan like I do.” Jihoon hitched in a breath, lips trembling a moment as he swallowed dryly. Mingyu smirked, running his hand down to the base of Jihoon’s neck then sliding his hands to the front, cupping his throat, but not yet putting any pressure.

“I- I’m sorry, I just needed someone to make me cum and you weren’t-” Jihoon cut off on a choked sob as Mingyu tightened his grip, choking Jihoon with a devilish stare. 

“Just needed someone to make you cum, hm? Well, Jihoonie, I can think of many ways to make a person cum without fucking them.” Mingyu stepped closer, tilting Jihoon’s head up so their gaze stayed locked, “But clearly you wanted more than just to cum, am I right?” He asked smugly, knowing Jihoon couldn’t deny his need for something up his ass. Mingyu loosened the grip on his throat, tipping his chin up with his fingers as he waited patiently for a response,

“Y-yes, I- I wanted something in me, someone to fill me up and you weren’t there. What choice did I have, Mingyu?” Jihoon tried to compromise, but it fell upon deaf ears as Mingyu stepped back again with a smirk.

“Strip and get on your knees already.” Mingyu said impatiently, like it was a surprise that Jihoon wasn’t _already_ on his knees and, honestly, it was a surprise. Jihoon did as he was told, slipping his jeans down his legs and kicking them off, watching as Mingyu eyed him carefully, “Everything, Jihoon.” Mingyu reminded him, knowing Jihoon would try and put off taking his boxers off until Mingyu was practically inside him. He knew he was self-conscious about his size, but Mingyu found it cute. Jihoon pulled his t-shirt over his head, sighing as he slid his boxers down, hands automatically falling in front of him, but Mingyu was raising his eyebrows in warning and Jihoon put them back to his side as he fell to his knees.

“I’ll be good, Gyu, I swear.” Jihoon mumbled up at him, knowing it was more of a beg for Mingyu to eventually fuck him and give him what he wanted becuse, God knows, Mingyu was already second-guessing it. Jihoon’s face was in line with Mingyu’s upper thighs and he knew he’d have to kneel up properly when he blew Mingyu, it only turned him on more and Mingyu watched in amusement as the head of his cock turned a darker shade of red.

“Begging so early on? That’s knew for you, Jihoon. Did Hansol teach you that one?” Mingyu taunted and Jihoon _wanted_ to be good, he really did, but Mingyu wasn’t exactly making it easy.

“Just let me blow you, please, I’ll make it up to you.” Jihoon looked up at him with those big doe eyes, reaching forward to slide his hands up Mingyu’s bare thighs, beneath his shorts, and back down again. Mingyu closed his eyes briefly.

“Remind me what that mouth can do other than lie to me, Jihoon.” Mingyu smirked, slipping his fingers into Jihoon’s hair and letting him kneel up to slide down Mingyu’s shorts and- no, it was just his shorts, no underwear. Maybe Mingyu was expecting this afterall. Jihoon suppressed a smile, licking his lips slowly as he slid a hand up to rest on Mingyu’s hipbone, the other going to his mouth for him to lick his palm seductively, all the while holding Mingyu’s eye contact.

“I’ll make you feel so good, Mingyu, I swear.” Jihoon added, running his slicked palm over Mingyu’s length a few times until he was fully hard. Mingyu scoffed,

“Mh, less talk, more head.” Mingyu mumbled, cocking his head as he watched Jihoon take the tip of his cock between his lips, teasing him with hollowed cheeks before sinking down further, his lips stretched around his girth like it was made to do it, “That’s better.” Mingyu groaned in the back of his throat. Jihoon looked up at him slowly, bobbing his head once and popping off to jerk him again, kissing his hip bones as he did so. Mingyu wanted to tell him to get on with it, but he knew it was worth it like this. At least this way he’d get the chance to thrust into Jihoon’s mouth when he wanted to cum, that was if Jihoon was still going too slowly by then. He watched as Jihoon took him back into his mouth, taking him completely down to the base now, Mingyu holding him there a moment longer with the hand in his hair and Jihoon was gagging, trying his best to recover as soon as he could with Mingyu’s cock still buried deep down his throat. He probably already looked a mess, he always did when he sucked cock, saliva dripping down his chin, lips red and bruised and his cheeks flushed pink with heat. He focused on the way his nose pressed into Mingyu’s pubic hair, well kept and neat as always, it almost annoyed Jihoon how manly it seemed compared to his usually completely shaven genitals. He liked being soft and pretty, but it was only fair that he had a reasonably sized cock to make up for the femininity, sadly that wasn’t how things had worked out for him. Mingyu, on the other hand, had the whole package. Quite literally. And as much as Jihoon was grateful for it, deep down he was always a little jealous. 

“Where’s the lube? I’ll get started.” Jihoon mumbled against Mingyu’s cock, pulling off quickly and looking up at him with needy eyes, but Mingyu was shaking his head. 

“I want to do it. Get up.” Mingyu said shortly, the hand in Jihoon’s hair dropping to his shoulder as he guided him to stand up, Jihoon a little reluctant to let go of Mingyu's cock so soon that it was almost amusing, “Against the wall.” Mingyu added, crowding him up against the wall and spinning him around so his chest pressed against the cold cinderblock, hands pinned up by his sides and Mingyu was looking oh-so-smug behind him. He kicked the desk drawer open, reaching for the lube and turning back to Jihoon with a scoff. 

“Please, Gyu, I waited so long for you.” Jihoon mumbled, his cheek pressed against the wall, obscuring his voice a little and Mingyu wanted to keen at that. He lubed up his fingers, lining his middle finger up at Jihoon’s entrance.

“No, Jihoon, you didn’t wait for me.” Mingyu said, harshly thrusting the finger all the way in and Jihoon was gasping out, groaning as he scrambled for purchase against the wall, his legs giving out a moment before Mingyu watched him recover, “You went and found someone else to take my place. I’d hardly call that waiting for me, you little slut.” Mingyu added, another harsh thrust pressing inside him and Jihoon was enjoying this, the harsh actions and cruel words, it was perfect. 

“I’m s-orry, daddy, I’m s-” It was a moment before Jihoon registered the mistake he’d made. Hansol was ‘daddy’. Mingyu was a whinier variation of ‘Mingyu’ or ‘Gyu’ or ‘Baby’, but not ‘daddy’, never ‘daddy’. 

“What did you just say?” Mingyu asked, pausing with his finger midway within Jihoon. He stuttered on a breath, shakily trying to compose himself against the wall as Mingyu's breath tickled his ear. 

“I didn’t mean t-” Jihoon began, but Mingyu was thrusting two fingers into him now, not bothering to ask if he was ready or not. Jihoon whined out as Mingyu began again, voice low against his neck,

“You called him that before you called me it? You think _Hansol’s_ your ‘daddy’?” Mingyu tested, curling his fingers and watching as Jihoon’s legs buckled, sending him sliding an inch down the wall, but Mingyu was pulling him up with the two fingers inside him, “You think he can fuck you like I can? You think he’s a better daddy to you than me? How about it, baby boy? Who’s your daddy?” Mingyu growled, a hint of real anger twisting in his words as he thrust his fingers, curling them torturously, within Jihoon as he stretched him open. 

“Y-you, Mingyu.” Jihoon mumbled into the wall, barely audible and he knew the moment the words left his lips that he wasn’t going to get away with saying it that quiet. 

“What was that? Hansol’s your daddy? I can get him, if you want, he can finish you off-”

“You, Mingyu! You’re my daddy!” Jihoon whined, interrupting him as he curled his fingers directly into his prostate and Mingyu was smirking, looking past the fact that Jihoon had interrupted him. 

“Well done, baby boy, you deserve a reward for that.” Mingyu snarked, sliding a third finger in all too soon and Jihoon was groaning as his so-called ‘reward’ drove him to the edge of an orgasm. 

“Daddy! I- I’m going to cum if you keep doing th-that, please just fuck me. Please, _please_ \- ” Jihoon whined mercilessly and this time he didn’t even have to milk how desperate he was, every part of it was legit- _he was desperate._ He knew that if anyone else in the dorm were to over hear them, he’d be booking a hotel room for the next few weeks, but right now in the moment he didn’t give a shit who heard him. He _wanted_ the whole dorm to know who he belonged to, to know who his daddy was and Mingyu was doing a good job of putting that plan into action. He grunted behind him, pressing his fingers unimaginably deeper and making Jihoon cry out against the wall, scrambling to keep his legs stable. 

“Good boy,” Mingyu praised, flipping him around and pressing his back into the wall, fingers leaving him empty and wanting, “you’re doing so good for daddy. Look at how your thighs are shaking, oh baby, how much have you wanted this?” Mingyu observed, leaning into Jihoon’s neck and trailing his fingers back and forth over his perineum and back to his entrance, tensing and relaxing under Mingyu’s fingertips. Jihoon groaned, his head knocking back against the wall as he reached for purchase on Mingyu's shoulders, nails scraping at his chest. 

“So bad, I wanted this so bad.” Jihoon mumbled, trying to hitch his thigh up into Mingyu's hand as he ran it teasingly higher up his skin, “Please, _please!_ ” Jihoon begged and as much as Mingyu wanted to draw it out and smirk at him for being such a desperate little brat, he didn’t know how much more he could take. 

“Stay still,” Mingyu mumbled, covering his fingers and cock in another bout of lube before jerking himself slowly into his fist, eyes hooded as he watched Jihoon, pinning him to the wall with just a hand on his hips and his taunting gaze, “If Hansol could see you now. Begging for someone else’s cock, whining like a little slut. He’d just about cum in his pants, there’s no way he can fuck you like I can.” Mingyu smirked, finishing up and lifting Jihoon into his arms, his legs wrapping around his waist as he felt Mingyu back him up against the wall, hand going behind him to guide himself into Jihoon, slow and teasingly and Jihoon could’ve cum right there. He shifted, tightening his arms around Mingyu's shoulders and whimpering into his chest as Mingyu settled within him, barely giving him a moment to adjust to his size before he started fucking into him, pushing him up against the wall mercilessly. And Jihoon could feel every inch of him, could feel how different he was to Hansol, how his cock was a little longer, reaching deeper into him and stretching him out that little bit more. It was almost like he’d forgotten what Mingyu felt like. He whimpered again and Mingyu was smirking, biting down on his earlobe and thrusting back in harshly, Jihoon’s hips hitting the wall uncomfortably, but the steadying arm around his hips was holding him up, pressing into his skin like it’d leave a mark and- by God- did he hope it would. 

“F-feels so good! Please, daddy, _please_ fuck me ha-harder-” Jihoon cried out, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes in desperation and Mingyu could feel him tightening around his length, hips desperately trying to roll down against his in his position above the ground. Mingyu grunted, pushing him harder up against the wall and thrusting his hips deeper, harder, faster than before and Jihoon was crying out. 

“Will this teach you-?” Mingyu stuttered out, panting into his neck, gripping his blunt nails into his thighs, “Will this teach you to remember who you belong to? Will this teach you that I’m the only one who knows how to fuck you properly, baby boy?” Mingyu rasped into his neck and all Jihoon could think was _yes, yes, yes- God- do you know how to fuck me well_.

“Yes, daddy, I won’t go to anyone else! You’re the only one- n-no one can make me feel the way you do-” He trailed off, voice hiccuping into a sob as Mingyu hit his prostate one too many times for Jihoon to stay lucid. Mingyu grunted his approval, snapping his hips faster and tightening the grip around his waist so Jihoon’s hips wouldn’t slam into the wall and bruise to an unrecognisable colour. He was still half in his right mind. It was almost animalistic how Mingyu’s bed was merely two feet away from them yet he had been intent on pinning Jihoon to the wall. Jihoon figured it was something he’d wanted to do for a while now, for whenever they began making out, Mingyu would pin him against the door, the wall- even his fucking desk, but Jihoon always led them to bed before it got too heated.

“Are you going to cum, Hoonie? Are you going to cum all over yourself like a good boy, for once?” Mingyu hummed into his skin, marking up his neck and interrupting Jihoon’s scattered thoughts as he clenched around Mingyu. _He was so close_. 

“Y-yes, please let me cum, _please, please-_ ” Jihoon began chanting, eyes filling with tears again with how close he was, but Mingyu was pulling out, dropping him to the floor and spinning him around with his chest against the wall, forearms pillowing his head as he stuck his ass out for Mingyu and _, Jesus_ , Mingyu was going to devour him. His legs were still shaking and Mingyu wondered if he would even be able to cum standing up at this point, but he wasn’t letting up now.

“Show me that pretty ass, Hoonie, show me who it’s made for.” Mingyu grunted against his skin, nipping hard at his shoulder and Jihoon was moaning out, reaching his hands back to part his pert ass, his entrance pink and abused from Mingyu’s torture already. Mingyu held him to the wall by the neck, slapping his dick across his ass a few times before he looked up to Jihoon, left cheek pressed into the wall and eyes closing drearily, “You want it, Jihoon? You think you can cum untouched for me?” And Jihoon was almost certain he could. He’d cum untouched only a handful of times and all had been with Mingyu when he’d been especially frustrated or stressed with work. Mingyu always was a good stress reliever.

“Yes, _I’ll be so good for you!_ Come on, _daddy_ , make me cum.” Jihoon whined into the wall, gritting his teeth as Mingyu harshly pushed into him, making his legs shake without warning. It was almost amusing how Mingyu had to bend down to accommodate for Jihoon’s height, but Mingyu was uncaring when he was this deep inside him. He was crying out again, voice bouncing off the walls as he pushed back against Mingyu, his hips meeting his every thrust and making him sob softly. Mingyu could tell he was close, from the way he kept tensing up, to the way his fingers fell from his ass cheeks, clawing at the wall to try and keep himself up, but Mingyu was holding onto his hips with firm hands and it was enough to make Jihoon think he wasn’t going to fall should his legs give out.

“Come on, baby, cum for me. I know you’re close.” And Mingyu was right, could read Jihoon like a book, could tell how close he was to losing every sliver of pent up frustration to one single, mind-numbing orgasm. It was three more thrusts, directly to his prostate, that had Jihoon crying out, voice cracking as he sobbed, reaching back with desperate fingers to grab at any part of Mingyu, his arms, his hips, his thighs. His legs were giving out now and Mingyu was quick to fully wrap his arms around his waist, pressing his entire body up against the wall and continuing his thrusts as he reached his orgasm, moaning low into Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon was almost certain that this move had led him to smear half his cum up against Mingyu’s wall, but all he could concentrate on was the continuous thrusts to his prostate, overstimulating him until he was thrashing in Mingyu’s hold, begging him to stop, but Mingyu was cumming inside of him before he could comprehend it.

“Gyu! P- _please_ , _it’s t-too much!”_ Jihoon was sobbing, but Mingyu was riding out his orgasm, cumming inside Jihoon with or without permission, but Jihoon was past caring, past thinking. Mingyu groaned once more before slowing his hips and eventually coming to a stop within Jihoon, his excess cum dripping down his thighs,

“Was there a reason you didn’t use your safeword, or did you actually just want me to carry on?” Mingyu asked breathlessly, no edge to his voice now, he seemed a little more lucid, a little more caring. Jihoon breathed heavily into the wall, trying his best not to clench around Mingyu, but he was so sensitive that it was difficult not to.

“I- I wanted you to carry on.” Jihoon mumbled, eyes closing slowly and Mingyu could tell he was getting tired. He slowly pulled out, holding onto Jihoon’s hips tightly in fear he would fall, but the view of his cum, dripping from Jihoon’s stretched hole was a little too beautiful to pass up on. He reached for his phone on his desk and snapped a photo before sliding two fingers inside to draw a little more out of him, making Jihoon groan. He filmed it, watching in awe as Jihoon begged for him to stop, or to carry on, Mingyu wasn’t quite sure anymore.

“You let Hansol cum inside you, baby?” Mingyu asked, still filming as he tilted the camera up to Jihoon’s face, flushed and tear streaked as he leant on a forearm against the wall. Mingyu had turned his voice back to that shade of black that was horribly menacing and beautifully erotic and Jihoon was playing along.

“No, daddy, j-just you.” He mumbled, voice wrecked and broken as his eyes begged for a break. Mingyu scoffed, ending the video and drawing his fingers out as he placed his phone aside to lift Jihoon to the bathroom.

“Hansol will enjoy that one.” Mingyu mumbled, more to himself than Jihoon, as he turned on the faucet.


	2. You Look Pretty With My Hands Around Your Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B- Breathplay  
> Pairing- Joshua x Seungcheol
> 
> I am shameless and weak for subby Joshua and Dom af Seungcheol...

Seungcheol was mad, his fingers tightening around Jisoo’s throat as he held him up against the door. His eyebrows were furrowed and there was a sharp edge to his voice when he spoke,

“Why did you do it? Did you think I’d get riled up? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?  _ Why _ , Joshua?” Seungcheol grit out, fumbling to lock the door, kicking his shoes off and tearing his belt out through the loops in frustration. Jisoo gulped and Seungcheol could feel it under his hand, his throat bobbing in his grip, restraining Jisoo, limiting his breathing. They’d spoken about this awhile ago, tried it a few times when they had the time off and the bruises wouldn’t need to be covered, but they had press tomorrow morning and it was already late into the night. There was no way these bruises would fade in time and there was only so much their make-up artists could do.

“I- I thought-” Jisoo cut off, shaking his head as he failed to explain himself and Seungcheol was dropping his grip, eyes going dark as he stepped back for a moment.

“Get on the bed. Now, Joshua.” Seungcheol said, his voice so stern and Jisoo was so tired, but something about the timbre had him awakening that little bit more. He strolled towards the bed, breathing in deep breaths as he tried to control himself. Seungcheol hadn’t even done anything yet, barely even choked him and he was getting hard, it was a miracle the both of them hadn’t been caught yet, “Take everything off and lay down.” Seungcheol added firmly, eyes piercing as he stared hard at Jisoo’s frame from across the room. They were still in their outfits from the stage they’d just got back from, some award show that hadn’t interested Jisoo and he’d made it obvious the whole night- whining to Seungcheol about how he didn’t want to be there and Seungcheol had told him that that meant he clearly didn’t want a paycheck either.

“We didn’t think you’d find out.” He suddenly spoke up and Seungcheol was brought back to the room, breathing heavy as he stepped closer, Jisoo laying back, supported by his elbows and Seungcheol was scoffing darkly, shaking his head in disappointment.

“You didn’t think I’d find out, huh?” Seungcheol repeated, climbing over him on the bed, both ends of the belt gripped firmly in his hand and Jisoo gulped, swallowing down a whine as he smacked his thigh with the leather a few times. Not enough to rile him up, but enough to leave him wanting more, “Did you forget that  _ I _ am the leader? That  _ I’m _ the one who keeps you all in line? That  _ I’m _ the one who fucks you good?” He added and Jisoo was whining at that. He clamped his mouth shut almost immediately, biting down on his lips. Seungcheol rose an eyebrow, “If you’ve got something to say, then say it.”

“You fucked Jihoon.” Jisoo hadn’t meant for it to come out like that, actually, he hadn’t meant for it to come out at all. He hadn’t meant to even  _ tell _ Seungcheol he knew about it, but here he was admitting things he shouldn’t be. Seungcheol leant back a little, an accusatory look in his eyes as he raised a questioning eyebrow, gathering Jisoo’s hands above his head on the bed, one wrist on top of the other.

“And? I’m the leader, I can do as I please, Joshua.  _ You _ , however, can not go around letting any little minx fuck you as you like.” Seungcheol grit out, his gaze sharp, almost a glare as Jisoo felt his hands being tied above him with Seungcheol’s expensive leather belt.

“Jeonghan is not a  _ minx _ .” Jisoo shot back and he didn’t know where this brattiness was coming from, but he was begging his brain to stop it, because he knew it’s only get him in trouble. Seungcheol roughly gripped his throat again, fingers pressing a little too hard and Jisoo was choking on an inhale.

“Did he teach you this? Answering back? Being a little brat?” Seungcheol questioned, waiting for a response and raising his eyebrows as Jisoo failed to give one with his hand around his throat.

“N-no, I’m s-sorry.” Jisoo stuttered shallowly through the tight space Seungcheol was generously limiting his airflow to.  _ It was better than nothing, therefore it was generous _ , Jisoo was telling himself. Seungcheol slowly released his grip, leaning back again, to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube. He hummed softly, pausing as he had an idea, grabbing a second item from the drawer and sliding it shut smoothly. It was a present Joshua had bought himself, awhile ago now, but if the sounds he made when he slept in his own room were anything to go by, it was still of very good use.

“Hm,” Seungcheol hummed softly, turning the vibrating toy over in his hands and smirking to himself, ignoring the way Jisoo was looking up at him with a plead in his eyes, “You’re going to cum untouched and I’m going to fuck your mouth. How does that sound, Joshua?” And there was his punishment. In all honesty, he was lucky Seungcheol hadn’t added something worse into the mix, like not letting him cum at all, or edging him for two consecutive hours. He was lucky,  _ very _ lucky. 

“O-okay.” He stuttered pathetically and Seungcheol was chuckling darkly, shaking his head and thrusting a lubed up finger straight into him, not letting him adjust to the sensation before fucking him into him with a steady pace, “ _ Ah! _ Oh- fuck-” Jisoo gasped in surprise, head lolling back and Seungcheol gripped his throat again, limiting his breathing so his breaths came out short and shallow and his voice would sound that little bit more wrecked and pretty. He varied the pressure after a few moments more of thrusting, harshly sliding in a second finger and smirking in amusement as Jisoo bucked his hips upwards, a weak moan falling between his lips.

“Did he know? Did Jeonghan know how to make you cum hard enough to have you crying? Did he know how frantic you got when I touch you here, just like this?” Seungcheol paused, curling his two fingers deeper into him, holding, to brush against his prostate with ease. Seungcheol could always find it so easily, reach it so well with his long fingers and determination, Jisoo was always quite the opposite. He’d whine and beg into the silence when he was alone, sobbing with two fingers inside him and impatience so far through the roof that Seungcheol would usually come in and take mercy on him, which was desperate in itself because Seungcheol  _ never _ took mercy on him. 

“N-ngh- Only you!” Jisoo gasped out, bucking his hips up again, hands scrambling to grasp at the fabric beneath his bound hands above his head.

“That’s what I thought.” Seungcheol hummed in satisfaction, suddenly putting a lot more pressure onto the hand he had around Joshua’s throat, “And this? Did he find out about this?” Jisoo coughed roughly, eyes brimming with tears as rolled his hips back down on Seungcheol’s fingers on instinct. Seungcheol had been hesitant about the whole ‘choking’ thing at first, but with Joshua’s persuasions coming in the form of unexpected blowjobs and quickies between their sets, he’d finally given in, surprising himself with how good it felt to have this much control. And the best part was, it didn’t even have to just be choking. Joshua liked it all, his throat fucked raw, unable to breath around Seungcheol’s length when he held him there so his nose pressed against Seungcheol’s lower abdomen, or when Jisoo was bound like this, something down his throat, around his neck, anything to test him. He was lucky he’d built up such a lung capacity through singing, meaning he could last longer, take more than he could manage and Seungcheol was no longer hesitant about it. In fact, he indulged him more often than not these days.

“N-no, j-just you can have me like-like this.” Jisoo stuttered brokenly, voice vibrating beneath Seungcheol’s fingertips and he  _ relished _ in the feeling, smirking and releasing his grip, just a little, to let Joshua gulp down a few lungfuls of air in earnest. Jisoo breathed in sharply through his teeth when Seungcheol slid a third finger in, knowing it was unnecessary from the size of the toy, but how could he pass up on the feeling of stretching Jisoo around his fingers like this? It was  _ perfect _ .

“Turn around, stay on your back, I want your face by my cock.” Seungcheol said quickly, suddenly speeding things up as he eyed Joshua’s leaking erection. He was going to end up coming far too quickly if he wasn’t careful and Seungcheol knew they needed to hurry if they were planning on getting any sleep that night. He pulled his fingers from Joshua’s hole, watching it gape just a moment before he tensed up, Seungcheol’s hand leaving his neck and reaching for the toy as he watched Joshua get comfortable with his head at the end of the bed, laying on his back with his knees parted and bound hands laying pitifully on his chest, “So pretty.” Seungcheol breathed, simply undoing his zipper and pulling his cock from his pants, barely getting the fabric halfway down his thighs as he pumped himself quickly in his hand, smearing his precum over Joshua’s lips and slowly sliding into him, being careful as he gagged a moment, but there was no tapping on his thigh or abdomen that signalled he should stop. Seungcheol leant over him, a hand beneath him to gently put pressure on Jisoo’s throat, feeling the outline of his cock and distantly hearing Jisoo whisper as he pressed the toy into his ass, getting it fully seated at his prostate before turning it on, the intensity only 50 percent, but Seungcheol was chuckling darkly as he watched Jisoo squirm. There was a moment more of gagging before Seungcheol leant back and gave Joshua a moment to breathe, pulling out of his throat and smacking his cock against his chin, tutting as he breathed raggedly beneath him.

“ _ F-fuck- _ the massager? Really?” Jisoo groaned, recognising the prostate massager, shoved roughly inside him before gritting his teeth a moment to compose himself before Seungcheol began thrusting steadily into his awaiting mouth, hand firm around his throat and he could never tell what he liked more- feeling his cock slide into Jisoo’s throat like this, or feeling it bulge out Jisoo’s stomach when he fucked him deep from behind, a hand persistent on his abdomen. He groaned at the thought, thrusting a little harder and tearing another faint gag from Joshua’s throat. He was getting close, they both were, but Seungcheol had been on edge all day, ever since Jeonghan had told him, guiltily, in the practice room.  _ God _ , he wished Jeonghan could see him right now, he wished he could see how wrecked Joshua became for him, how he broke at the seams with merely a hand around his throat. Seungcheol leant over him again, switching the vibrations to their highest setting and thrusting faster, a hand on Jisoo’s throat, another holding his bound wrists against his chest to stop him from reaching down to touch himself, meaning he had to keep his eyes open in case Jisoo stuck out two fingers to order him to stop.

“Are you close? Are you going to cum untouched like I fucking asked? Are you going to do what you’re told to for once?” Seungcheol taunted, a vibration of a moan wrapping around his cock and he took it as a  _ yes _ , “Good boy- gonna cum in your mouth, okay?” He added, gritting his teeth, willing himself to stay focused on Joshua’s hands- just in case- and coming not long after, Jisoo whimpering, hips bucking every which way. Seungcheol looked down, pulling out to observe what sort of mess he was going to be dealing with. A beautiful one at that. Joshua was openly sobbing, tears blurring his vision, cum dripping down his chin, streaked across his cheeks from where he’d failed to swallow it all and his neck-  _ God, his neck _ \- covered in littered bruises of finger marks, red and purple with crescent nail indents in a few places. Jisoo’s sobbing brought Seungcheol back out of his reverie, 

“ _ Please _ , please touch me! I can’t-  _ I can’t do it _ \- I can’t cum like this!” His voice was a wreck, croaky and broken and Seungcheol wasn’t even sure that all the words he was saying were even Korean. Seungcheol gave in, sighing and leaning down to lick his cum of Joshua’s chin, sliding into Joshua’s mouth with his tongue and waiting a moment longer,

“You’ve been so good, maybe I should help you out. Just this once.” Seungcheol caved, reaching down between his legs to take his cock into his hand, still keeping a firm grip on Joshua’s hands before he spoke up again.

“Ch-choke me, I wanna feel it when I cum.” He rasped, Seungcheol chuckling and shaking his head as he did so, still standing over Jisoo, his cock bumping Joshua’s parted lips from where his head hung off the edge of the bed.

“As you wish, baby.” He answered smoothly, holding Joshua down by the throat and pumping his length in his hand for merely two thrusts before Joshua was coming onto his stomach with a wrecked cry. Seungcheol had wished Jeonghan could see him before, but now he knew that at least he’d hear him, “You could’ve done it, see? To thrusts? How pathetic, you could’ve cum untouched after all.” Seungcheol teased a little more, overstimulating him until Jisoo was batting his hand away weakly, groaning in exhaustion, dazed as Seungcheol pulled away, turning the vibrations off.

“ _ Oh God _ -” Joshua moaned, still coming down from his high as his body caught up with itself, “J-just- give me a minute.” He added as Seungcheol began slowly pulling the toy from him, but he let it slide back in when Joshua spoke.

“You like being filled that much, hm?” Seungcheol scoffed, leaning down to kiss his lips tenderly, doing most of the work from upside-down.

“Sh-shut up.” Jisoo groaned, pushing his chest with two hands and then eyeing the binds and looking back to Seungcheol with puppy-eyes, “Can you untie me now?” And it worked a charm every time. Seungcheol gave in, quickly untying the belt and kissing Joshua’s wrists.

“Mh, sorry, it was a little tight.” Seungcheol mumbled, thumbing at the indents and marks on Joshua’s wrists, but he was merely shrugging it off, reaching a hand between his thighs to drag the toy out of himself, Seungcheol watching his expression carefully. He always did put on a show when there was a toy involved and Seungcheol didn’t expect anything less when he looked down to find Joshua’s lips parted, eyes scrunched shut and a low hum sounding from his chest. He wanted to smirk, but he was blinking quickly, turning away so he didn’t get hard again and it was Joshua who was doing the smirking now.

“Works every time.” Joshua scoffed, shaking his head with a wide smile playing on his lips and Seungcheol was ruffling his hair, pulling him up by the waist and looking down at his torso.

“Every time, hm? We’ll see about that.” Seungcheol said brashly, guiding Joshua to his feet and walking him towards the ensuite, tearing off the items of clothes that he still had on as they stepped into the shower, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. Not all of these marks can last ‘til the morning, right?”


	3. Chastity, my darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C- Chastity
> 
> Chan wants to try something new and Jeonghan is more than just a little bit of a tease.
> 
> ***This is like a- really- filthy chapter, I love it, but read at your own discretion.***
> 
> (Also, I have a MAJOR weakness for bottom Chan and his Hyungs taking care of him)

Chan was sat at his desk, editing the video of his dance practice when Jeonghan came in, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

“Oh, Hyung, I’m glad you’re here actually. Can you take a look at this for me-” Chan began, not looking up from his laptop as Jeonghan approached, pulling him up off his seat and dragging him to their bed. 

“Were you serious about what we talked about last week?” Jeonghan said smoothly, dropping a box beside him and kneeling down in front of Chan as he perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed, a frown furrowed between his brows. 

“What are we talking about?” Chan asked, a little confused at Jeonghan’s behaviour, but linking his fingers with his all the same. 

“The  _ thing _ we talked about?” Jeonghan emphasised, raising an eyebrow, but Chan still wasn’t getting it. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “The kink conversation. The one where you told me you wanted to try out some chastity play? Do I really have to go into the specifics? I have things I’d like to be doing.” Jeonghan deadpanned and Chan was immediate in blushing, eyes dropping and Jeonghan was smirking. 

“Oh,” He said shortly and if it wasn’t already obvious, Jeonghan was getting desperate, “that.”

“Yes, yes, well it came. I ordered you the one you wanted and it arrived this morning.” Jeonghan said excitedly, grabbing the box from beside Chan and placing it in his lap, moving to sit beside him now in anticipation, “Well? We don’t have all day, open it!” He exclaimed, gripping Chan’s arm and watching as he suppressed a smile, unpeeling the tape carefully and chuckling as Jeonghan wriggled impatiently beside him. 

“I can’t believe you actually ordered the one I wanted. It was expensive, Hyung! Besides, what if I-  _ oh _ .” Chan began, cutting off as he pulled the object out of the fabric setting it was in, “It’s- it’s so pretty.” Jeonghan chuckled, humming and wrapping a hand around Chan’s waist, leaning in to begin kissing the side of his neck with too much teeth. 

“Mh, only the best for my Channie.” Jeonghan said filthily into his skin and Chan wanted to whine at him and tell him to slow down if he was going to last enough for them to even use their purchase. Chan stood, hastily, the object clutched in his hands and he was looking down at the ground a moment as Jeonghan studied him. 

“I’ll- I’ll be right back.” He said quickly rushing to the bathroom and locking the door as he left Jeonghan to clear up the packaging with a fond smile. 

Jeonghan had his hands down his pants by the time Chan appeared, lazily stroking himself beneath the fabric as he waited, leaning back against the headboard as if he had all the time in the world. It was only one evening, only one night out and then Chan would get it, for sure. 

“So? How is it? You’re not going to show me?” Jeonghan questioned, his hand keeping up its pace beneath the joggers where Chan’s eyes had trailed off to. He jumped out of his reverie, just left in his long shirt, coming down to mid-thighs as he usually tucked the front into his pants. 

“Oh, yeah, it feels…” Chan trailed off, lifting the hem of his shirt and Jeonghan was breathing in a moment, pulling his hand from his pants as he crawled forward on the bed to inspect Chan’s modesty. Yes, it was perfect. Never did he think Chan would’ve been into this sort of thing, but looking at him now, cheeks flushed and half hard with his cock trapped in a caged chastity device, Jeonghan wondered how he hadn’t seen it coming. Not to mention the plug he had nestled deep within him, Jeonghan’s phone fully charged and connected to the Bluetooth option of the vibrating plug in his ass. 

“It feels…?” Jeonghan urged, reaching forward to brush his fingers over the device, fingers barely brushing Chan’s cock and he wanted to beg for more but it was much too early in to be doing begging. 

“It feels different. Like being touched but  _ not _ being touched. I don’t know how to explain. I’m scared I won’t last the interview, Hyung.” Chan said softly. Jeonghan smiled, shaking his head and leaning back on his elbows to run his eyes over Chan’s body. 

“You’ll last, baby, I know you will. Wanna suck me off before we get ready or am I pushing my luck?” Jeonghan tested, raising an eyebrow in challenge, but Chan was already dropping to his knees and tugging at Jeonghan’s sweats with a mischievous grin. 

As if the world had it in for him, Chan was seated beside Jeonghan. He wondered if Jeonghan had asked for this arrangement specifically or if it was by chance, but something about the smug look on Jeonghan’s face made him think it was the former. 

“Hyung? Is- is this really a good idea? I’m a little scared.” Chan said hesitantly into his ear whilst taking the mic from a staff member and wiring himself up with Jeonghan’s help. 

“You’re fine, honey. You remember what to do if it gets too much and we can always take a bathroom break if we need to.” Jeonghan said ambiguously, warmth in his eyes as he pulled back to fix Chan’s collar and clip the mic just above his second button. Chan nodded his agreement and sighed shakily, “You feel okay? Does it hurt anywhere?” Jeonghan asked softly, flashing a look around the room at the others all coming to take their seats once they’d all gotten their mics in place.

“I’m fine, just- just nervous.” Chan said softly and Jeonghan was desperate to kiss him and tell him how well he was already doing, but the staff were filing in and he couldn’t risk it. He settled for a reassuring squeeze of Chan’s thigh, sliding his arm around his waist and leaning in to his neck,

“Only four hours, baby, it’ll go by faster than you think.” Jeonghan said softly into his neck, pulling back with a fond smile and keeping his hand on Chan’s waist. He nodded slowly, jaw tensing and untensing before he leant down to turn off the power on his and Jeonghan’s mic before leaning into his neck,

“Yes, it’d be easier if I wasn’t already hard though.” Chan said darkly, darting his tongue out to wet his lips seductively, “Even if I move the slightest bit it brushes against me and I know I can’t even cum.” Jeonghan smirked, gripping the back of his neck and tuning out the noise from the rest of the group. 

“Bad boys don’t cum at all, Channie, especially if their mouths are that dirty.” Jeonghan sighed into his neck, leaning back and removing his hands from Chan, taking out his phone to switch it on silent and pull up the app for the plug nestled in Chan’s ass, “I wonder what this one does?” He mumbled sadistically, dragging the bar to a steady thrum, Chan jolting in his chair and swallowing hard, trying his best to adjust to the feeling before the cameras started rolling. Jeonghan slid his phone back into his pocket and watched on in mirth, this would be harder for Chan than he’d originally perceived. 

The first hour had Chan doing pretty well, breathing steadily when it got too much and answering questions without so much as a stutter, barely a shake in his voice and even when they had their five minute break before starting the second hour he’d managed to hold a conversation with Seokmin across the room from Jeonghan. There stage was next, though and Jeonghan knew it’d be harder for Chan to keep it all up as they sat across from one another on the dressing room, the makeup artist fixing his hair as Jeonghan scrolled through his phone, Chan’s nerves starting to kick in. 

“You okay, Channie? It’s not a big crowd, don’t be nervous.” Seungkwan was beside him, suddenly massaging his shoulder to get him to relax as Chan slowly dragged his eyes away from Jeonghan and down to his hands in his lap. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s just, you know, it’s going live and all so I can’t mess up. What- what if I mess up, Kwan?” Chan asked hollowly, his voice actually beginning to shake a little and from what Jeonghan was overhearing, he was almost putting a stop to this and dragging Chan into the bathroom down the hall to end their fun, but there was something else. 

“Hey- Hey, Channie, it’ll be alright. You worked hard, practiced harder than any of us and even if you do mess up, the fans will still know you did your best.” Seungkwan have his little pep talk, voice reassuring and kind but Jeonghan had figured out what Chan was doing now and  _ God _ was he angry. Chan nodded innocently, thanking Seungkwan and wrapping his arms around his neck appreciatively. Jeonghan caught his eyes over Seungkwan's shoulder, shaking his head as Chan subtly rolled his hips down onto the uneven pile of clothes he’d been propped up on as the chair was too low for the hairdresser. It wasn’t obvious, so far from obvious that Jeonghan would’ve missed it, but he’d known there was some ulterior motive earlier when he’d begged the managers to let him use the bathroom and they’d denied him until his break. He didn’t actually need the bathroom, Jeonghan wasn’t stupid. 

“Chan? Can I have a word?” Jeonghan suddenly spoke up, Seungkwan and Chan pulling apart hesitantly and it made Jeonghan want to punish him for having the audacity to look…  _ innocently _ up at him. Chan stood from his seat, thanking Seungkwan again and following Jeonghan down the hallway to the bathroom, pinning him against the door of the stall at the far end, “What do you think you’re doing?” Jeonghan growled, a hand pinning his shoulder to the wall as the other pressed roughly into his crotch, a whine falling from his parted lips. 

“I- n-nothing, Hyung, I’m being good.” But Jeonghan was smirking, shaking his head and spinning Chan so his face was pressed against the wall, ass sticking out enough for Jeonghan to rub his clothed hardon at the curve of Chan’s ass. He looked so good in those jeans, Jeonghan had almost forgot they were in public earlier. He reached round, roughly unbuttoning and unzipping them to peel his jeans down from his ass, gulping as he realised Chan had discarded his boxers. 

“You little slut.” Jeonghan said quietly, creeping his long fingers down enough to find the edge of the toy inside him, his phone still in the dressing room, but he had another plan before he turned it up before the performance, “You think this is being good? Where are they? Where are you panties, Chan? How did you get back from the bathroom without anyone seeing you?” Because as far as Jeonghan was aware, there was no pockets to his simple outfit and he hadn’t so much as brought a bag with him. Chan scoffed into the wall and Jeonghan pulled the plug out a little, the wider part stretching his rim as Jeonghan held it there, making him whine. 

“I- I threw them away.” Chan got out shakily, groaning at the feeling of Jeonghan letting go of the toy and sliding his hand down further until he had a firm grip on Chan’s balls, trapped in the chastity device and bulging at the seams. He was hard, so painfully hard and  _ God _ how Jeonghan wanted to see, but he couldn’t risk it, not yet, not now.

“You’re not nervous about the performance, you’re nervous about getting caught, but let’s be real, you sort of  _ want _ to get caught. Am I right?” Jeonghan tested, digging his nails into Chan’s balls and then dragging upwards over his perineum, making him cry out, voice echoing from the acoustics of the bathroom and Jeonghan was chuckling at him. 

“Y- _ yes _ \- Hyung, m-maybe I want to get caught.” Chan groaned, whining pitifully when Jeonghan presses the toy further into him and thrust it shallowly, still fully seated inside him, just to rile him up. Jeonghan scoffed again, shaking his head and spanking Chan unexpectedly, once on each cheek before sliding his jeans back up and spinning him around so his back was up against the wall again. 

“So dirty, who taught you such naughty things?” Jeonghan asked darkly, slowly zipping and buttoning his jeans back up and giving his crotch a soft pat that had Chan jolting against the wall for a moment, breath getting caught in his throat. Chan swallowed roughly, eyes dropping to the floor as Jeonghan scoffed, “Come on, we’re on in a few minutes. Oh, and when we get back to the dressing room, try and deal with it.” Jeonghan added, a smug grin on his face as he guided them down the hallway, Chan desperately wanting to ask what he meant but before he’d even managed to follow Jeonghan back inside he was feeling the thrum of Jeonghan switching the vibrations up considerably. His knees immediately went weak and he was clutching onto the doorframe, swallowing roughly and shooting daggers at Jeonghan who was sat idly scrolling through his phone from across the room, pretending to be oblivious. Seokmin shot Chan a worried look, but he was shaking it off, telling he must’ve eaten something bad and that it was irritating his stomach as he stalked over to Jeonghan with the little strength he had left.

“What the hell, Hyung. I- I can’t- not like this on s-stage-” Chan started firmly, but he was easily slipping back into his submissive side as Jeonghan gave him a look that set him back in his place. Jeonghan looked up from his phone, uninterested, but he was leaning into Chan’s neck anyway,

“You can and you  _ will _ .” He spoke firmly, leaning back with an innocent smile and Chan was shivering again, “Besides, you  _ want _ to get caught, don’t you?” Jeonghan teased, turning back to his phone, but Chan wasn’t leaving, sitting on the edge of his seat uncomfortably as he looked down at his crotch.

“B-but, Hyung, what-what if I leak through?  _ Everyone _ will see and-” Chan began, eyes wide and begging, but Jeonghan simply switched his phone off, stood up and grabbed his blazer as they lined up to make their way to the stage.

“Well, you should’ve thought of that before throwing your panties away, baby.” Jeonghan hummed, eyes momentarily scanning his body before coming back up to look at his face, “Who knows, something good might come of this. A treat, a reward? I don’t know.” He added vaguely and Chan was looking hopeful now, biting his lip and holding back a smile as he followed the rest of the group to stand under the stage.

When the third hour came around, Chan was almost begging Jeonghan for a break, dragging him down the corridor back to the bathrooms as the others got ready for their press meeting and then final unit stages.

“H-hyung,  _ please _ ! Please, I can’t do it- I- I need to cum, I’ll do anything!” Chan was whining shamelessly, voice echoing off the walls of the bathroom, uncaring as to whether or not someone might walk in on them. He just wanted to  _ cum _ . Jeonghan was starting to feel the same way, but he wasn’t going to get Chan on his knees for him again, even if the offer of ‘anything’  _ was _ tempting.

“Do you need to use your safeword?” Jeonghan asked warily, running his thumb over Chan’s hip as he held him against the wall, whispering into the crook of his neck and nosing at his jaw. Chan was definitely not about to use his safeword, that was for sure. Using his safeword meant putting a stop to all of this and they were in public which meant Jeonghan would simply just leave him high and dry. He’d rather have something inside him, than nothing at all. Chan shook his head frantically, sobbing in the back of his throat when Jeonghan groped his ass with strong hands, firm and unforgiving.

“N-no, no, please don’t stop!” Chan shot out, confirming his suspicions and Jeonghan was pulling away again with a dirty smirk, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Then we’ll continue as we were.” He said decisively, guiding them out of the bathroom again and making down the corridor, Seungcheol suddenly leaving the dressing room and grabbing him by the wrist, nodding for Chan to go on inside.

“What are you doing?” Seungcheol had his leader-voice on, holding Jeonghan by the shoulder up against the wall outside the dressing room, falling silent and dropping his grip when they noticed a few members of their staff team eyeing them suspiciously. Jeonghan swallowed roughly and they both bowed towards the staff, Seungcheol dragging him a little further down the hall anyway, “What they hell is going on?” He added and Jeonghan was raising a challenging eyebrow, a devious look flicking through his eyes and Seungcheol groaned, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Jeonghan to explain.

“I’m just having some fun with our little Channie. Why, you want to join?” Jeonghan shot back, mirroring Seungcheol’s expression, but adding a little more of a challenge to his face. Seungcheol groaned again.

“Fuck, what is it? A plug? A vibrator? What did you do?” Seungcheol asked hushedly, half in annoyance and half in curiosity, but Jeonghan was shaking his head.

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Jeonghan tested, moving to leave, but Seungcheol was quick, looking around them both to make sure they were positively alone when he rammed Jeonghan’s body back against the wall, breath falling from his lips in a short huff from the impact. Jeonghan tried not to look too surprised, but it was difficult when he was as shocked as he was.

“Tell me so I know what sort of pass to give him.” Seungcheol grit out, pinning Jeonghan against the wall with his forearm across the width of his shoulders, another strong hand on his hip as he held him in place.

“Why don’t you just go and find out for yourself?” Jeonghan tested, because as much as he wanted to tell him for Chan’s sake, he also wanted to mess with him a little. Seungcheol held him firmer, baring his teeth almost predatorily. 

“Jeonghan, if you don’t tell me then I’ll put an end to it all. I’ll go and physically strip Chan and take out every toy you’ve shoved up his ass if you don’t tell me.” Seungcheol grit out and Jeonghan knew he wasn’t joking. He knew their leader had a weak spot for Chan and Jeonghan wasn’t about to get his plan ruined all because of a ‘secret’. He sighed brattily, knowing Seungcheol would have to tell Soonyoung as well, seeing as he’d be holding the Performance team together and wouldn’t tolerate a slip-up from their Chan.

“Fine, fine.” Jeonghan whined, leaning in a little closer to Seungcheol’s ear as he relaxed his hold on him, “It was his idea anyway. He’s got a vibrating plug up his ass and he’s in a chastity device, he really wanted to try this, so don’t make him regret it.” Jeonghan mumbled and Seungcheol was leaning back, not the least bit fazed as he nodded resolutely at the explanation. He was about to leave, but thought better of it, turning back to lean in to Jeonghan’s neck, breath skating his skin a little too close.

“The vibrator’s not going any higher than 60%, understood?” Seungcheol said firmly and Jeonghan sighed a little, but nodded all the same, “I know how he gets with those things.” He pulled away this time and waited for Jeonghan’s response before leading them back to the dressing room.

“75?” Jeonghan tried, playing up his angel-like expression and widening his eyes in innocence. Seungcheol grit his teeth and stood his ground.

“60, Jeonghan.”

“70?” 

“Ugh, fine. You know what, 70, but if he cums on stage, it’s all on you.”

Chan watched as Jeonghan came back into the dressing room, Seungcheol calling for Soonyoung and throwing him a brief look before leaving again. He stood, making his way to Jeonghan with a fiery look.

“What did you do?” Chan asked firmly, but Jeonghan was simply putting his phone down and spinning in the makeup chair as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh my God, what is it with people asking me what I  _ did _ today? Does it ever cross any of your minds that I actually might not have done anything vaguely bad yet?” Jeonghan exasperated, loud enough for those close by to hear and Chan was throwing him a sharp look before Jeonghan leant in with a much more subdued expression, “Yeah, I told Seungcheol and he’s telling Soonyoung. This is to help you, I guess, but now it’s not just me that you have to be good for.” 

“You did  _ what _ ?” Chan whisper-yelled, but Jeonghan was rolling his eyes, spinning back to the mirror in his chair.

“Seungcheol needed to be able to give you a pass for all your weird behaviour, make something up if the staff asked what was going on with you and you have your stage with the Performance Unit later and there’s no way Soonyoung wouldn’t have given you hell if you messed up without a reason.” Jeonghan shrugged again, fixing his hair and brushing a fingertip under his eye to collect the fallout that had settled when Seungcheol had pushed him up against the wall. Chan sighed in annoyance, but it was a pretty understandable explanation and he was nodding slowly,

“Fine, but no one else can know, Hyung. I mean it.” Chan said firmly and Jeonghan was turning back to him with a blank expression.

“Yes, Channie, anything for you, Channie.” He deadpanned and Chan half wanted to kick him, but also his lips looked particularly pretty with the shade of lipstick the makeup artists had picked.

“Chan! You’re between Minghao and Seungcheol for press, hurry up, we’re starting any minute.” A staff member was ushering him up the stairs towards the stage, him and Jisoo the last two to join the group and he mentally cursed himself for making the group look so unprofessional. He took his seat, the group immediately standing to introduce themselves before they sat.

“I saw Jeonghan brought his phone in with him. You’re going to keep quiet and I’ll try and get the rest of the group to do all the talking.” Seungcheol suddenly whispered into his ear, a firm hand settling on his thigh and he whispered his thanks for the warning as they continued down the line with their individual introductions. Chan tried to ignore the sidelong look Jeonghan gave him from down the table. 

“Hello, I’m Seventeen’s maknae and member of performance team, Dino.” He spoke up when Minghao passed him the mic, Seungcheol’s hand slipping from his thigh as he stood to bow to the cameras, taking his seat again and handing the mic onwards, grateful that Jeonghan hadn’t chosen that moment to fuck things up for him. Seungcheol gave his introduction, gently laying his hand back on Chan’s thigh when he sat down. 

“Good boy,” Seungcheol said under his breath, fussing with the album in front of him and sliding it down to Jeonghan a few seats away so he could introduce it for the others. It was the least Jeonghan could do for what he was putting Chan through, “Just breathe through it when it gets difficult. It’ll be over before you know it.” Seungcheol went on soothing and this dynamic had Chan writhing a little more in his seat. Jeonghan was hard on him, teasing and edging and pushing him to his limit, whilst Seungcheol was careful, hesitant and guarding of their youngest. That was not to say Seungcheol couldn’t be like Jeonghan, after all, the walls were thin in the dorms, but Seungcheol wasn’t like this with him, always afraid of going too far for Chan or hurting him. He’d even said it himself once, but Jeonghan was the opposite when it came to him. Seungcheol was scared to introduce him to new things in the bedroom and Jeonghan couldn’t stop adding new things, it was almost like a competition at times. 

“... since our maknae, Chan, recently recovered from an injury we are really lucky he’s well enough to promote the album with us now.” Chan tuned in as Jeonghan spoke his name through the sound system, momentarily looking to Seungcheol in shock before Jeonghan offered him the mic to explain. Seungcheol was gritting his teeth, the hand on Chan’s thigh going firmer as he nodded encouragingly towards him. 

“Y-yes, I injured my hamstring last month, but received a lot of medical care and physical therapy and am lucky to be back on the mend again.” Chan said, eyes darting warily towards Jeonghan and back to Seungcheol, simply making it look like he was consulting them on what he should be saying, but there was clearly an ulterior motive. Seungcheol nodded shortly, smiling at him softly and taking the microphone from him to move onto the next topic, explaining what would be happening in their promotional period and what shows they’d be attending and after that things went relatively smoothly. Chan almost thought that Seungcheol had been mistaken and that Jeonghan hadn’t brought his phone to the panel, but as they were finishing up, just as they all stood to join hands and take their bow, the vibrations were kicking up and Chan was begging himself to stay quiet.

“Ch-chan? Are you alright?” Minghao mumbled under his breath when he heard Chan try to muffle a moan in his sleeve, Seungcheol was gripping him by the waist, half holding him up as Chan tried to keep quiet. He couldn’t quite trust his voice right now, simply nodding to Minghao before Seungcheol could step in,

“He’s fine, we should get going.” He said softly, leaning in to Chan’s neck and gripping his hips firmly, “Just breathe. I know it’s difficult, but try and give the cameras a smile before we go.” He pulled away quickly, sliding his hand up to Chan’s lower back as if guiding him off the stage, shooting Jeonghan a glare before beaming towards the cameras with Chan at his side, shakily trying to do the same.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” To Jeonghan’s surprise, Soonyoung was the first to corner him when they’d all filed off stage, dragging him down the opposite end of the hall as he shot a look at Seungcheol and Chan coming down from the stage, “I need him in his right mind when he goes on stage. I need him dancing like he’s practiced for, not like he’s going to pass out!” Soonyoung was whisper-yelling at Jeonghan, eyes sharp and angry as he pushed him against the wall. Jeonghan scoffed, running a hand through his hair in mild annoyance.

“First of all, I know how much he can take, Soonyoung. So, back off.” Jeonghan said firmly, but there was something else in his eyes, almost challenging Soonyoung to join his game, “And secondly, he asked for this, he wants this, so he’ll dance like he’s practiced when he gets on that stage. He’ll get what he worked for, he knows that there’ll be a reward once he gets off that stage and we both know that’s enough of a motivation for him. Don’t we, Soonyoung?” Jeonghan challenged and Soonyoung was staring at him, mouth agape a moment before he composed himself, looking around before stepping closer to Jeonghan, breathing down his neck when he spoke.

“Give me your phone. I’ll take it from here and I _swear_ I won’t disappoint.” Soonyoung requested, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Jeonghan’s jeans, groping his ass a little and pulling his phone out before Jeonghan could protest, “If you know as much as I think you do, then I’m better suited for this. I know just how to ruin him with that thing up his ass, besides, I’ll never forgive you if you make him cum on stage. I mean it, Jeonghan.” Soonyoung went on and Jeonghan wanted to smirk, he really did, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so when Soonyoung was staring at him like that. He nodded shortly, not putting up a fight as Soonyoung slid the phone into his own pocket and left down the corridor, throwing Jeonghan a look over his shoulder, but it was more classy than ‘horny’.

Seungcheol pushed Chan gently up against the bathroom door, locking it and staring down at him in momentary panic.

“Are you okay? Can you do it? I can tell him to stop, right now even, I mean it. I can get you out of the cage and get you off right now if you want?” Seungcheol said a little sympathetically, sighing as Chan collapsed into his body, throwing his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and breathing erratically into his chest.

“N-no, I want this, I want it so bad- I just- I just also want to cum so  _ bad _ .” Chan said shakily and Seungcheol was humming into his hair, holding him closer by the hips and letting Chan grind pathetically against the thigh he’d slipped between his legs.

“Are you sure? I swear, Channie, you have to tell us if it’s too much, we won’t be mad or disappointed or anything.” Seungcheol said softly, running his hands up and down Chan’s back soothingly and pressing his face into the crook of Chan’s neck. 

“I mean it, Hyung, I want it- a-ah!” Chan hummed out suddenly, hips juttering to a stop and for a moment Seungcheol thought he’d cum, but when he pulled away to look at him, Chan had a frown pulling at his brows.

“Hey, hey, what’s up? What happened?” Seungcheol said, voice verging on panic as he held Chan by his biceps, looking at him inquisitively and trying to meet his eyes, but they’d glazed over in confusion, deep in thought.

“The- the vibe, it got turned down.” Chan said absentmindedly, suspicion flitting through his eyes, “This isn’t good.” He said shortly and Seungcheol knew exactly what he meant by that. If it was Jeonghan turning it down, that meant he was gearing up for a grand finale, but there wasn’t much time left until Chan was due on stage.

If Soonyoung was in charge now, that meant Chan was in trouble in a different way to when Jeonghan was in charge. See, all of the members were different in bed, Jeonghan was hard and fast and not afraid to try new things, Seungcheol was slow and passionate even when Chan was being a brat and Soonyoung- well, Soonyoung was a little wild. He liked to edge and tease and push Chan to the limits, but he also liked to be slow and play softly and kiss every inch of Chan’s body before fucking him deep. That’s why when Chan found out that Soonyoung would now be in control of the vibe, he was terrified. What helped soothe him was the assurance that there would be no vibration changes whilst he was on stage as Soonyoung would be there with him, but what he feared more was finding out what sort of mood Soonyoung was in tonight and Chan couldn’t figure out which was worse. If he was in a generous mood, it’d only rile Chan up more, but if he was in a taking mood, then it’d be no different than when Jeonghan had the remote. He squirmed in his seat beneath the stage as they waited for the Hip Hop Unit to finish, the Vocal Team performing last which was a relief- sort of.

“You have two options.” Soonyoung was beside him now, voice soft as a leant in to Chan’s neck to be heard over the music, “I turn it up now and leave it on for both songs or I play with you a little when you have your solo break and we’re all back stage. What do you think?” Soonyoung wasn’t in a generous mood then. Chan shifted uncomfortably, gritting his teeth as the Hip Hop Unit’s song came to an end and he was running out of time. If he didn’t choose now there was no consolation that Soonyoung wouldn’t put him through both choices and Chan really couldn’t take much more, even with the vibe on a lower setting right now, but he had to sing in his solo. There was no way he would risk it.

“Now, t-turn it up now.” Chan got out quickly as the Hip Hop Unit came down off the stage, Seungcheol coming towards him, sweaty and disheveled as Soonyoung turned the vibrations up and Seungcheol was kissing him hard, still exhilarated from their stage as he felt Chan moan into his mouth, the cheers of the crowd drowning out the sound and Seungcheol was pulling away, quickly squeezing his ass harshly as Soonyoung smirked, jerking his head towards the stairs where Minghao and Jun were waiting for their go word from the staff. And Chan? Chan wasn’t even used to the change in vibrations as he took his place on stage, looking across at Soonyoung in the dimmed light.

He was in Soonyoung’s lap, whimpering softly and no longer caring about who knew what was going on. Minghao and Jun had worked it out pretty quickly after they’d gotten off stage and Soonyoung had immediately reached for the phone from the staff, Chan crying out as the vibe was flicked to a higher setting- the highest yet. Seungcheol had greeted him when he got to the corridor, passing Jeonghan for a moment and exchanging a sharp look with him, but now he was finished for the day and he could  _ finally cum. _

“Channie? We have to go, can you walk or should we turn the vibe off-?” Seungcheol was beginning quietly, his and Chan’s jackets in hand as he leant over him, Soonyoung smiling as Chan rut his hips down on his thigh.

“No! N-no, please leave it on, I c-can walk.” Chan shot out, a little louder than he’d intended at first and it only had Soonyoung and Seungcheol exchanging a fond look before Jeonghan was guiding the Vocal Team back into the dressing room, making straight for little Chan and smiling deviously.

“Thank you, Soonie, I can take it from here.” Jeonghan said softly, helping Chan to his feet and letting Seungcheol wrap him up in a coat as Jeonghan took the phone from Soonyoung, discreetly sucking a hickey into his neck before zipping his jacket up to his throat to hide the mark, “Jihoon was giving me a look earlier. You might want to pay him a visit this evening.” Jeonghan added with a wink, motioning towards the Vocal Team, Soonyoung meeting eyes with Jihoon who seemed to be chewing on his lip and stuffing his fingers in his pockets distractedly.

“Hyung, come on, I want to go.” Chan was behind Jeonghan now, his long coat zipped to his throat as well and Jeonghan didn’t doubt that was down to Seungcheol leaving a few marks of his own, “I’ve been good, I lasted the whole evening, Hyung.  _ Please _ .” Chan was whispering, tugging at Jeonghan’s sleeve before Seungcheol leant in and kissed Jeonghan’s collarbones chastly, 

“Be gentle with him. We have a day off tomorrow, but that doesn’t mean he has a week to recover. He’s been good, Hannie, give him a good reward and let him cum like he’s been begging all night.” Seungcheol said firmly and Jeonghan had intended to, but hearing it from Seungcheol was so much hotter, voice gravelly and low from overuse on stage. He nodded resolutely,

“Well, you be gentle with Jisoo. He’s being a brat, but don’t take it out on him, I was the one to rile him up.” Jeonghan said with a smirk, guiding Chan towards the parking lot and helping him into one of the backseats of their vans. Seungcheol shook his head in dismay,

“Is there anyone you haven’t riled up tonight, by any chance?” Chan giggled softly at that, watching as Seungcheol beckoned Jisoo over to sit with him in the row of seats in front of Jeonghan and Chan. 

“Maybe Seungkwan?” Jeonghan thought for a brief moment, looking up as Seungkwan and Hansol climbed into the seats in front of them and dropping his voice to something dripping in sex, “Hey, Seungkwan? Your ass looks so fucking good in those jeans-  _ God _ \- I just want to bend you over and fuck you like a pornstar-” Jeonghan called across to him, Seungcheol rolling his eyes and Jisoo groaning in exasperation before Seungkwan cut in.

“Fuck you, Hannie! I just wanted to go home and watch movies and now I’m hard, fuck you, man!” Seungkwan snapped, eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at Jeonghan then to Chan, “Besides, you say all this shit, but Chan’s going to be the one being bent over and fucked like pornstar tonight, not me!” He added, voice laced with jealousy and making Jeonghan laugh with a shrug, pulling Chan into his side and kneading his ass with his hand.

“Hansol’s up for it, he’ll do it.” Jeonghan shot back, briefly looking up to see him staring back at him in frustration.

“Fuck you, Jeonghan!” Hansol shot out, Jisoo and Seungcheol watching the scene unfold before them and trying not to laugh too much, “But yeah, sure, if that’s what you want, baby.” He added a little softer, sliding a hand onto Seungkwan’s thigh as he switched his gaze on him heatedly. Jeonghan was like satan’s matchmaker and it was great and awful and their paychecks were bound to go to more motels for one night stands than they did to anything important.

Before Chan could realise- too caught up in Jeonghan sliding the vibe options up and down on his phone- they were back at the apartment. Jeonghan had already called dibs on the first apartment, telling anyone who wanted to stay that there would be a lot of noise and Chan was running off down the hallway in embarrassment as the others booked taxis for motel rooms.

“We don’t have a limit now.” Jeonghan was standing in Chan’s bedroom doorway, watching as Chan stripped out of his performance clothes and shuffled onto the bed, desperately trying to keep his hands occupied with the sheets or his thighs or anything.

“A limit?” Chan questioned softly, watching as Jeonghan held his phone delicately between his long fingers.

“Seungcheol gave me a limit. Only up to 70% on the vibrator. Right now is 65, what do you think 100 feels like?” Jeonghan was kicking the door shut, not bothering to lock it as he slowly walked towards Chan sprawled out on the bed in just his jeans now.

“Come on, Hyung,  _ please _ \- this is enough, I’ve been so good.” Chan said softly, whimpering as he clenched around the vibe inside him, gritting his teeth as Jeonghan slowly dragged it up, holding Chan’s gaze without pausing the increase of vibrations as he did so.

“I wouldn’t exactly call throwing your panties out ‘good’, but the thought was nice.” He paused with a smirk, eyes going dark as he looked at the screen of his phone momentarily, “70, 75, 80, 85,” He counted, stepping closer as Chan slowly fell apart, whining mercilessly and not holding back this time. He didn’t care, he was desperate to cum, to have Jeonghan inside him, to do  _ anything _ that Jeonghan wanted, “90, 95… 100. Good boy.” Jeonghan was in front of him now, shuffling onto his knees to sit between Chan’s thighs on the bed, unbuttoning his jeans as he tried to hush Chan’s cries, tears spilling at the corner of his eyes and making him thrash in desperation.

“ _ Ahh- fuck- Hyung  _ come on!” Chan was whipping his head to the side now, recklessly grabbing at the sheets and trying to cant his hips up before Jeonghan had even managed to slide down.

“Shh, baby, be good for me.” Jeonghan hushed, slipping the fabric over his hips and down his thighs, swiping them off his legs and tossing them to the floor, “Oh God, look how pretty you are. Fuck you leaked so much, look at your cock,  _ fuck _ .” Jeonghan was gasping, tentative fingers tracing the skin that bulged between the bars of the chastity cage. He quickly snapped a series of photos on his phone, planning to send them to Soonyoung and Seungcheol later as a thank you gift and Chan was watching, hiding his face in his hands as he realised.

“ _ Hyung _ \- please, I can’t take anymore,  _ please _ take it off-” Chan was whining, stuttering over his words with the vibrator still pressing at all the right places on the highest setting, “I-I’m going to cum- I  _ need to cum _ .” He added desperately, Jeonghan sighing softly, tossing his phone aside and unclipping the restraint from his cock, not even fully off yet and Chan was moaning.

“If you cum now then I’m going to overstimulate you all night. It’s your choice.” Jeonghan said firmly, but Chan didn’t care, the words didn’t fully register in his mind when all he knew was that he needed to cum, regardless of the consequences. Chan moaned out again, voice cracking and throat contracting as he gasped suddenly at the feeling of Jeonghan’s mouth enveloping his cock, reaching beneath his hips once tossing the chastity cage aside, pressing Chan’s little cock deeper into his mouth. And, not to anyone’s surprise, Chan was coming down Jeonghan’s throat in under two minutes flat, back arching off the bed as he bucked his hips pathetically, barely reaching the back of Jeonghan’s throat as Jeonghan worked him through the orgasm, groaning when Chan tugged harshly on his hair.

“Fuck!  _ Oh God- yes- _ ” Even if he'd wanted to, Chan couldn’t have stopped the sounds that came from his mouth. Everything was too much and not enough and Jeonghan was swallowing around him, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Chan who seemed to have never looked more relieved in his life, “ _ A-hnn- _ th-thank you, Hyung _ , mmh- ahh fuck! _ Th-thank you for letting me c-cum-” Chan was moaning brokenly, finally relaxing against the sheets as his orgasm tapered off, leaving him twitching as the vibrations continued within him and had him shivering pathetically when Jeonghan pulled away. He wanted to ask for him to take it out, but when Jeonghan looked down at him, he was afraid that it wouldn’t be an option.

“I didn’t let you cum, Channie. I said I’d overstimulate you if you came now.” Jeonghan said deviously, leaning up and over Chan to spit roughly into his mouth watching as Chan swallowed it down with a groan, tasting himself on his tongue before Jeonghan kissed him harshly, rutting his hips against Chan’s, jeans chafing his oversensitive cock and he wanted to cry out, but Jeonghan had his mouth occupied, a firm hand on his jaw to keep him in place, “On your front, Channie, I still didn’t get round to punishing you after that stunt you pulled with your panties earlier.” Jeonghan pulled away all too soon, leaning back and climbing off Chan, watching as he shakily turned onto his front, thighs quivering as Jeonghan suddenly realised that the vibe was still on the highest setting. He grabbed his phone and slid it down to 60% again, Chan visibly relaxing and Jeonghan was chuckling, undressing slowly and coming to stand at the foot of the bed. He had the perfect view now, Chan had managed to gain enough strength in his shaky legs to pull himself half up on his knees, legs parted and head pressed into his forearms against the bed. Jeonghan sighed softly, the view of Chan clenching around the vibe was really getting him and it almost made him want to skip the punishment, but he knew it’d be worth it with the sounds Chan would make at the end of this all. And he was almost immediately rewarded with those pretty sounds when he brought his hand down against Chan’s ass, the sound resonating throughout the room and Chan’s whines reaching a competitive level. Jeonghan wondered if the others had even made it out the door yet, wondered if they were even alone in the apartment yet and found himself wishing that they weren’t. He  _ wanted _ the others to hear Chan like this. He  _ wanted _ them to know how good he made their maknae feel with just his hands and a vibe.

“ _ Please, Hyung- _ ” Chan whined out, slightly muffled by the pillows as Jeonghan brought his hand down again, his ass blossoming in red and pink when Jeonghan massaged a hand against the tender skin, “ _ Ahh- p-please!”  _ Chan was crying out desperately now, voice breaking into a sob as he twisted his hips in a failed attempt at getting the vibe out of him. Jeonghan scoffed and held his hips still in a firm grip, smacking him twice over in quick succession and making Chan moan out again. 

“You were naughty. And you’re  _ still _ being naughty, so why should I give you what you want and take the vibe out?” Jeonghan asked huskily, bringing his hand down again and making Chan jerk forward involuntarily, “Before you know it you’ll be begging me to let you cum again and I’m sure you’ll want something inside you when you do. So, how does it feel? How does it feel that a piece of vibrating plastic made you cum so hard? That it still has you worked up like this? It’s pathetic, right? I barely touched you, Chan, and you came just like that.” Jeonghan teased, sliding a hand up his spine and gripping his hair to lift his head from the pillows. Chan whined softly, voice coming out clearer now he wasn’t being muffled from the fabric. 

“S-so good-  _ it feels so good _ .” Chan hummed and it surprised Jeonghan for a moment, his brief act at humiliation not working in favour so he took it upon himself to smack Chan once more, hard across his sensitive ass. Chan cried out, unadulterated and pretty and Jeonghan smiled softly, sliding a finger between his ass cheeks and pushing at the plug, pressing it deeper and pulling it out a tiny bit, repeating the action and abusing his prostate. Chan was breaking quickly, sobbing into the pillow, real tears sliding down his face as he was pushed to his limit and Jeonghan almost thought that enough was enough for now. He continued the shallow thrusts of the vibe for a few minutes more before he realised that Chan really couldn’t take much more, as much fun as he was having, he wanted Chan to be enjoying himself too and he feared that the exhaustion in his eyes wouldn’t keep him conscious for a whole lot longer. He needed to rest. 

“H-Hyung,  _ please _ , I’ll do anything! J-just fuck me,  _ please-  _ I need you inside me-  _ ahh- _ ” Chan cried and Jeonghan was finally,  _ finally _ , giving in, slowly sliding the toy out of his ass and watching him clench as if he  _ wanted _ to keep it in. He tossed it aside, not bothering to turn off the vibrations as he looked down to see Chan hard again, hiding his face in his arms and jerking from the loss of touch. 

“How do you want it, baby? This is your reward, you can choose how I fuck you, honey.” Jeonghan spoke softly, his voice low and soothing as he leant over Chan’s back and kissed along his neck, blindly reaching for the lube. Chan whined out, clutching the pillow beneath him and rocking his hips back before sliding down on to his stomach, completely flat against the bed,

“O-on my back, w-want to see you, Hyung.” Chan muttered softly and Jeonghan was nodding, gently manoeuvring them so Chan was laying on his back beneath Jeonghan with a dazed expression.

“Good boy, you’ve done so well, so good for me and Seungcheol and Soonyoung today. I’m so proud of you, baby. Here, spread your legs a little more, I’ll make you feel so good.” Jeonghan whispered softly, leaning in and pressing a line of kisses up to Chan’s chin and taking his lips against his own, sucking on his tongue and leaving Chan gasping. 

“I wanted t-to ride you, b-but I don’t think I can keep myself up anymore.” Chan said shakily, making Jeonghan smile softly as he reached between them both to lube up his fingers and slide three in as slowly as he could manage. 

“I know, baby, I know. You did so well, you must be tired now, I’ll be gentle.” Jeonghan said softly, his persona shifting dramatically from a few minutes prior and it made Chan’s head spin a little. 

“N-no!” He suddenly shot out a little louder than he’d meant to, quickly lowering his voice and pushing back on Jeonghan’s stilled fingers within him to show that he wasn’t telling him to stop, “No, I mean- I-I want you to be rough with me,  _ please, Hyung _ .” And Jeonghan had denied enough of Chan’s begging tonight to suffice a lifetime. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he also wanted to tell Chan that he wanted to be rough too, but he simply moved his fingers inside him a little faster and kissed him harshly, saliva dripping lewdly down his chin. 

“I can do that for you, baby, as long as you’re sure.” Jeonghan said grittily, pulling his fingers out and lubing himself up as he sat back on his heels, “Remember to use your safeword if you need to, okay?” Jeonghan said roughly, leaning in again and kissing his forehead. Chan nodded and Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, waiting for a verbal response before he continued. 

“Y-yes, Hyung, i'll use it if I need to.” He responded quickly, giving Jeonghan a pleading look before he gave in, slicked cock pressing at Chan’s entrance and pushing in faster than usual, bottoming out all too quickly and leaving Chan hiccuping a sob in the back of his throat, throwing his forearm above his head and reaching his free hand to grab at Jeonghan’s shoulder. He cursed loudly, tipping his head back and biting down on his lip, Jeonghan waiting a half moment more before thrusting inside him harshly, pulling his his hips back and pressing in again. 

“ _ Fuck _ , how’re you still tight? You had a vibe in you for hours.” Jeonghan commented with a groan, gripping firmly at Chan’s hair to keep his head from turning into the pillows and hiding his face. There were tear tracks streaking his cheeks and his lips were chewed raw, red and bitten, but what held Jeonghan’s attention was the mess of it all. Chan’s hair was ruined, knotted and sprawled against the sheets, sweat dripping from his hairline and leaving his skin glowing under the dim lighting in their room. Jeonghan was fucking him hard now, each thrust pushing his body further up the bed and knocking the bed posts into the wall, but they were both too far gone to care. The sounds Chan was making were verging on pain and Jeonghan knew he couldn’t take much more, his prostate overused and sensitive, his skin itching to be sated and for him to get a second release and Jeonghan was going to give him that, just a little more harshly. He was quick to grab Chan’s wandering hands, stopping him from jerking himself off in time with Jeonghan’s perfectly aimed thrusts and simply cried out when he realised what Jeonghan was doing. 

“N-no,  _ please, Hyung _ ! I can't do it, _ I can’t- _ I really can’t do it!” Chan begged, quickly realising that Jeonghan was going to have him cum untouched and as much as he said he’d wanted Jeonghan to be rough, he didn’t mean for him to be a tease as well. Jeonghan pulled his hair a little harder, a loud whimper falling from Chan’s lips in response and Jeonghan was growling at that, hips speeding up to an inhuman pace. Chan was barely containing himself, sobs reckless and hips twisting and jerking away in desperation. 

“You can, you can and you  _ will _ .” Jeonghan said firmly, pushing one of Chan’s thighs up to his chest and leaning back to fuck him in a slightly new position. Chan cried out, his prostate being hit on every thrust now and his abdomen was tightening, making him clench around Jeonghan’s length, “Fuck,  _ Chan _ , come on- I know you can.” Jeonghan added as he was made aware of Chan’s pending orgasm. He was close as well now, curses falling from his lips and hips becoming erratic, chasing his high until he groaned deeply, coming unexpectedly and not stilling his hips once, his release being fucked into Chan messily and Jeonghan knew that this was enough to have him coming. Sure enough he came momentarily later, dry orgasming, a few beads of cum dripping down his length as Jeonghan slowed to a stop, deep inside him. Chan was gasping, sobs barely making their way from his chest as he lay in bed, sated and exhausted. It was a long while before either of them moved, Jeonghan draped over his chest, kissing along his neck and breathing heavily into his collarbones. 

“Ugh, you came so messily, that’s going to take forever to clean up.” Chan finally groaned into the silence, sliding his arms up over Jeonghan’s shoulders and pulling him impossibly closer. Jeonghan chuckled softly, looking down between them and slowly pulling out, relishing in the satisfied groan Chan let slip. He finally leant back, looking at the mess he’d made between Chan’s thighs and noticing how stretched and ruined Chan’s ass looked. He bit his lip a moment before climbing off the bed and grabbing a towel from the laundry basket. 

“Let’s get you into a bath, the quicker you get cleaned up, the quicker you can sleep.” Jeonghan said softly, wiping the inside of his thighs down and dragging his hand over Chan’s sensitive length to collect the excess cum, making him cry out sharply. 

“Carry me?” Chan said softly, reaching his arms up and staring at him with a dazed expression between half-lidded eyes. Jeonghan chuckled softly, tossing the towel back towards the laundry pile and scooping Chan up into his arms to make towards the bathroom, placing Chan in the empty bath before rubbing the water for him and sitting on the toilet seat to help him wash, “I think Seungcheol and Jisoo-Hyung are still here.” Chan suddenly spoke up with his eyes closed, smiling softly as he leant back and tried to relax in the warm water. Jeonghan frowned before suddenly focusing in on the sounds from a few rooms away and Chan was right. Seungcheol was always an unexpectedly loud moaner when it came to him topping and Jisoo- well, Jisoo was a bit of a screamer. 

“They probably heard you and couldn’t get away, baby.” Jeonghan chuckled, cupping his hands with water to wet Chan’s hair, smiling softly as he hummed in contentment and Jeonghan was a weak,  _ weak,  _ man. He climbed into the bathtub behind him, sliding Chan’s back to his chest and kissing up over his neck, holding him tight enough for Chan to feel sleepy enough to doze off against his shoulder. 


	4. Two is Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan tries to find a spare moment and Soonyoung doesn't let him.
> 
> D- Double penetration~
> 
> (This isn't one of my best pieces, I'm very sleep deprived and my head hurts...)

Seungkwan was on the bathroom floor rooting around for a bottle of lube in the back of the medicine cabinet when Soonyoung returned home from practice, sweaty and in desperate need of a shower. From what Kwanie knew, he still had another few hours of alone time, but Soonyoung had ended up cutting practice short after Minghao had failed to keep dancing on an injured leg. He’d dismissed them pretty quickly after that. 

“Seungkwan? Are you good? I need a shower, so hurry it up.” Soonyoung pushed the door open speaking up as he eyed Seungkwan rifling through bottles. He startled, jumping and slamming his head into the edge of the cabinet with a curse, Soonyoung rushing forward with an apology ready on his lips.  _ How was it that he’d managed to injure two of their band members in one day? _

“What are you doing back? I thought you’d be back later.” Seungkwan said, cradling his head as he slouched on the bathroom floor with a groan. Soonyoung hummed, reaching to the back of his head to check for any injuries worse than a bruise. 

“Minghao hurt his leg so we finished up early.” Soonyoung explained distractedly, pulling his fingers away with a relieved sigh when there was no blood, “What were you looking for, anyway?” He asked softly, curling his fingertips against Seungkwan’s scalp in comfort as he crouched opposite him. Seungkwan blushed to his ears, staring at his hands in his lap and trying to dismiss Soonyoung’s touch on his head.

“O-oh, nothing, it’s nothing. You wanted a shower, right? I’ll go and make food.” Seungkwan tried a smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace, eyes darting away from Soonyoung’s when he tried to meet his gaze.

“Are you sure there’s not something the matter? Maybe you have a concussion.” Soonyoung frowned, helping him to his feet, but Seungkwan was pushing past him after stumbling a moment. Soonyoung caught his arm.

“No, I’m fine, I didn’t hit it that hard.” He added a little dejectedly, handing Soonyoung his towel from the rail and smiling falsely as he left down the corridor. Soonyoung frowned after him.

It was a week later that things started to seem strange with Seungkwan, stranger than usual and that was saying something. Soonyoung was sure that concussion couldn’t kick in after a week, but then again, he hadn’t really been present in many of his Biology classes in high school. On the third day of Seungkwan acting blunt and dismissive with him, almost snapping at him when he asked about his head, Soonyoung decided to bring it up.

“Kwanie, what’s going on with you? Did I do something wrong?” Soonyoung asked that evening as Seungkwan dried his face on his towel as he exited the bathroom. He looked up in surprise, finally meeting Soonyoung’s gaze for what felt like the first time in days. 

“Nothing, I’m fine, you didn’t do anything.” He responded automatically, hesitating before asking, “Why? Do you think you did something?” Soonyoung watched carefully as Seungkwan crossed the bedroom to sit at the vanity and dry his hair. He was dressed in one of Hansol’s old shirts, stretched and worn, hanging down to his mid thighs as most of Hansol’s clothes did and Soonyoung was always weak for Seungkwan’s thighs.

“N-no- I don’t know. You just seem angry at me and I thought it was my fault, but the only thing I can think of is when you hit your head on the cupboard. Is it because of that?” Soonyoung asked, staring at him carefully through the mirror as he sat on the edge of his bed with his laptop closed now. Seungkwan froze up a little, unnoticeable to someone who didn’t live with him, but Soonyoung did and he noticed it all too easily. 

“No, I’m not- It’s not- let’s just talk about something else.” Seungkwan tried to guide the conversation to safer grounds, but Soonyoung was standing from his bed now, coming to crouch down at Seungkwan’s side beside the vanity.

“Wait, I really need to know you’re okay, Seungkwan.” Soonyoung asked, gently brushing his elbow with his fingertips and staring up at Seungkwan with those big doe eyes that almost had Seungkwan fessing up.

“I’m fine, Hyung, really.”

And he was fine for the most part, actually things were probably going to be even more fine after Seungkwan found out that the performance team were out of the apartment that evening and he had a few hours to himself again. And things would’ve been fine- dandy even- if Soonyoung hadn’t done the inevitable and come home to find, well,  _ this _ . Now, Soonyoung had dealt with his fair share of awkward encounters in his lifetime, but this one was bound to take the cake if he or Seungkwan didn’t start talking soon enough, because kneeling up on Soonyoung’s bed was Seungkwan- dressed in one of Soonyoung’s plaid shirts and that alone- whimpering into his shoulder as rode a turquoise dildo. Seungkwan was first to speak.

“I- Hyung- it’s not what it looks like- I just thought- how come you’re back already?” He rushed out, desperately trying to pull Soonyoung’s button-down over his chest, squeezing his thighs together in a poor attempt at hiding his arousal, but Soonyoung knew that he was past the point of no return. He was frozen in the doorway still, thankfully having the decency to have shut it behind him, but who could really talk about decency in such a situation? “Hyung? Please say something.” Seungkwan added, voice barely a whisper as he flushed, biting his lip and staring at the sheets in embarrassment. Soonyoung locked the door and stepped closer towards him, tilting his chin with his fingers, but Seungkwan was still looking to the side.

“Ah, I think I understand now.” Soonyoung mumbled, a hint of teasing to his voice, but maybe Seungkwan was just imagining it. He slowly surrendered his gaze, looking up at Soonyoung with glossy eyes from embarrassment, cheeks flushed and hair a mess across his forehead. He already looked fucked out. Soonyoung took a sharp intake, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, letting go of Seungkwan’s chin to thumb at the collar of his shirt hanging pathetically off of Seungkwan’s shoulder. It looked so good on him, even like this, even when Soonyoung knew he should be walking away before he ‘ruined the dynamic of the group’ as Seungcheol had once said when they first debuted, but things had changed since then. Things had changed a lot, especially in terms of testosterone levels.

“I thought you’d- you’d hate me. It’s not- Seungcheol said we couldn’t-” Seungkwan tried, but he wasn’t making sense and his vision was still blurred and only then did Soonyoung remember that Seungkwan was still fully sheathed on an eight-inch dildo. He cursed quietly, reaching for Seungkwan’s arm to lay him down on his back,

“You- how did you-” Soonyoung cut off, there were more pressing issues right now than how Seungkwan had managed to sneak a dildo into the dormitories, “I don’t hate you, Seungkwan. It’s really quite the opposite, but right now you don’t need lecturing, do you.” Soonyoung managed shakily, his question rhetorical as he moved over Seungkwan to trap him between his arms, “Would you like my help?” He asked softly, breath skating over Seungkwan’s lips and it was almost comical how he shivered in anticipation. He nodded roughly, hands hesitantly reaching up to grab at Soonyoung’s sweater and pull him in for a kiss.

“Hyung, I- I edged myself for a while now, though. Can you- can you make it fast?” Seungkwan asked carefully against Soonyoung’s lips once they pulled apart, legs wriggling restlessly and Soonyoung would’ve called him impatient if he didn’t know better. He leant back, pulling his sweater over his head and sliding off the bed to pull his pants and underwear off, suddenly noticing something else.

“You used both of them?” Soonyoung asked, picking up another dildo almost identical to the one inside Seunkgwan but in a pale purple this time. He frowned when his hands came away dry, void of lube. Seungkwan groaned and flushed a little darker, turning his face in the pillow as he begged himself not to do something embarrassing like start pressing the dildo he had inside him deeper again. He curled his fingers in the sheets.

“I just- come on, Hyung, it’s nothing.” He said softly, voice failing him, but as he looked up at Soonyoung from beneath his eyelashes, he knew he’d been figured out.

“Hm, so, what’s the point in having two dildos- exactly the same apart from colour- if you can only use one at a time?” Soonyoung taunted, crawling back over Seungkwan’s hips with the other dildo in his hands, eyebrow raised challengingly, “Unless, of course, you  _ don’t _ use them one at a time. But you wouldn’t do that, would you, Kwanie? You wouldn’t stretch yourself out like that just for a good time, would you?” Soonyoung leant in, whispering the words against the shell of Seungkwan’s ear, nipping at his earlobe and trailing a hand down his body to press at the dildo inside him. Seungkwan whimpered, half from the dirty talk and half from the pressure Soonyoung was putting so mercilessly on the dildo inside him.

“I- Hyung- I-” Seungkwan stuttered pathetically, hands running enticingly over Soonyoung’s chest in a poor attempt at making him speed things up.

“Am I right, Seungkwan? Am I right in thinking you you fuck yourself with, not one, but  _ two _ fake cocks?” Soonyoung tested, reaching for the bottle of lube that he’d once seen in the medicine cabinet below the sink. He slicked up his fingers, carefully sliding one in alongside the dildo that was already stretching him out. Seungkwan groaned, eyes going hazy as he tried to focus on speaking,

“Y-yes,” He replied, embarrassment lacing the one syllable and it had Soonyoung smirking down at him, thumbing at his already-hard nipples as he waited for him to elaborate, “Yes, Hyung, I j-just wanted something to stretch me out. I haven’t cum in so long.” Seungkwan explained pathetically, Soonyoung smiling as he tried to rut his hips down onto the finger inside him and that goddamned dildo that wasn’t hitting the right spots anymore. He needed more. Soonyoung read his expression easily and was sliding two fingers into Seungkwan now, curling and stretching them fast enough for Seungkwan to feel that delicious burn, eyes closing in bliss as he groaned out, sliding a hand up to hold Soonyoung’s face within kissing distance, falling back and moaning into his mouth when he couldn’t keep up with his lips.

“Good boy, I’m going to take care of you, alright?” Soonyoung soothed, pressing a third finger into Seungkwan alongside the silicone, making him groan, submitting easily and nodding in desperation. It was barely a few minutes of Soonyoung fucking him with three fingers that Seungkwan started begging again, hips wriggling every-which-way and fingers bluntly scraping at Soonyoung’s chest. He hushed him, whispering soft encouragement into his neck before pulling back and searching his bedside for a condom, slipping it on and turning back to Seungkwan. 

“H-Hyung,  _ please _ , I want you- I want you to make me feel better.” He was mumbling the words now, embarrassment mixed with arousal hanging in the air and Soonyoung wanted him to calm down before he pressed inside him. He leant in again, kissing Seungkwan slowly with a hand between his thighs as he slicked up his cock. 

“Baby, just breathe for me. You have to tell me if you want to stop.” Soonyoung said carefully, cradling Seungkwan’s face before guiding his cock alongside the dildo still stuffed inside of Seungkwan’s dripping hole. 

“Y-Yeah- Okay.” He breathed out steadily in response, nodding slower now and trying his best to calm his desperation. Soonyoung watched carefully before pushing in, slowly stretching Seungkwan that half inch more than his fingers and it had him making the most delicious sound. Soonyoung was thicker than the dildo, just by a little, but Seungkwan could’ve guessed that from Seungkwan’s stage presence. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he was proud of his size. 

“Shh, you’re okay, you can take it.” Soonyoung encouraged, hand holding the base of the dildo inside him and bottoming out a moment later, leaving Seungkwan half a moment to adjust before his eyes glazed over and Soonyoung took it as a the perfect opportunity to start fucking him slowly, holding the toy still and thrusting his hips leisurely, groaning when Seungkwan involuntarily tensed up for a brief moment. And it was bliss. The slight burn leaving Seungkwan breathless, eyes watering and hands holding Soonyoung close as he leant over him supported on a forearm as he kissed the side of Seungkwan’s neck. 

“F-fuck! God, y-you’re bigger than I th-thought.” Seungkwan whined, a praise, not a complaint and it had Soonyoung smirking, leaning back to suck on Seungkwan’s tongue, let him lazily explore his mouth as he fucked him carefully. Soonyoung had bottomed a handful of times before and he knew that taking a length that was bigger than expected was always harder than you let on.

“You’re doing so good, baby, so well.” Soonyoung praised, nuzzling his neck in an attempt at making him feel better, but Soonyoung seemed to be enjoying this too much to acknowledge the discomfort, “Does it feel good? Is this what you wanted?” He asked, deciding to try and change things up by fucking the dildo into him as well, try and keep up the illusion as best as he could. 

“Y-yes!  _ God _ , it’s better-  _ so much better-  _ ah-” Seungkwan cried out in response, his whole body shivering when Soonyoung’s length hit his prostate, legs shaking against the sheets. Soonyoung knew he didn’t have long until Seungkwan would cum, knew he’d have to give it up and let Seungkwan have what he wanted, but right now with Seungkwan clenching around him, whimpering under his touch and arching into his every movement, Soonyoung thought this was bliss. 

“ _ God _ , you should have told me sooner, I would’ve cleared my schedule for you- fucked you all day.” Soonyoung growled into his ear, thrusting his hips harshly into Seungkwan and revelling in the sounds Seungkwan was making. If the rest of the boys didn’t know what was going on before, then they definitely would now. Seungkwan was almost as vocal in bed as he was in the studio and it only made Soonyoung want to pull more sounds out of him, have him begging and crying into the sheets as Soonyoung ruined him over and over.

“H-hyung-  _ ahh _ \- Hyung-ah, I’m going to cum.” Seungkwan suddenly got out, tearing Soonyoung from his fantasies and shivering as he sped up the pace. Soonyoung couldn’t help but stare at Seungkwan like this, face flushed and hands restlessly pulling at the sheets or Soonyoung’s shoulders when he could manage it. His thighs were shaking by now and Soonyoung doubted Seungkwan was even speaking Korean with the jumbled words that were falling from his lips, high cries being punched out of him whenever Soonyoung fucked him too deep.

“Go on, baby, you’ve been so good for Hyung.” Soonyoung growled, not even hesitating to lean down and suck a dark hickey into Seungkwan’s neck, a claim. Seungkwan bucked his hips at that, mewling and sliding a hand down to his cock to thrust roughly into his fist, coming not a moment later, but Soonyoung wasn’t slowing down any. Seungkwan clenched around him, crying out as he came down from his high, breathless and panting, body shaking ridiculously and Soonyoung was pulling out and flipping him onto his front to fuck him from behind. He wanted to see what Seungkwan looked like whilst he was being overstimulated, but he also wanted to fuck him from behind and see Seungkwan’s ass swallowing his cock like it was made for it.

“H-Hyung- it h-hurts,” Seungkwan suddenly whined out and Soonyoung was pausing his ministrations before Seungkwan continued, “K-keep going,  _ I love it _ .” Soonyoung knew Seungkwan was a bit of a sadist, but this opened up a whole new avenue of things to try in the future. Soonyoung was fucking into him with renewed energy, gripping harshly at his hips and watching in awe as his cock disappeared between Seungkwan’s pretty ass cheeks. It was animalistic and crude, but Seungkwan was loving it and Soonyoung was too, the occasional clench of Seungkwan’s walls making the sensation that much better.

“Gonna, cum baby,” Soonyoung got out, roughly smacking Seungkwan’s ass and smiling at the whiny moan Seungkwan gave in response. He wouldn’t tire of hearing that, “Fuck, you feel so good.” Soonyoung groaned out, blinded with bliss as he fucked into Seungkwan, moving the dildo along with his thrusts and coming all too fast when Seungkwan let out a lude moan that sounded a lot like his name. It was a few moments more of Soonyoung’s orgasm before he came back down to earth, slowly pulling the dildo out of Seungkwan and groaning as it moved beside his sensitive cock, then pulling out himself, gently lowering Seungkwan’s limp body against the sheets and cringing as he realised he’d done so in his cum.

“H-Hyung.” Seungkwan moaned, reaching a hand across the sheets to blindly grab at him, “Don’t leave me.” He mumbled into the pillows, curling in on himself when Soonyoung chuckled.

“I’m not leaving, I just need to clean you up. There’s lube and cum all over you and I don’t think you’ll be making it into the shower anytime soon.” Soonyoung teased, leaning over him and pressing a kiss to his forehead before moving to the bathroom to get something to clean him with.

“Hyung?” Seungkwan called from the bedroom as Soonyoung dampened the corner of a soft towel in warm water, “Would you want to do this again sometime? With me, I mean.” Soonyoung came back into their bedroom, turning Seungkwan onto his back and wiping his stomach down with a smile.

“You think I could say no to you?” Soonyoung teased, leaning down to kiss Seungkwan properly.


End file.
